ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Inferiority Complex
|season = 2 |image = |imagewidth = 250px |series = I Love Lucy |network = CBS-TV |number = 18 |overall = 53 |airdate = February 2, 1953 |production = 2x18 / 053 |imdb = tt0609367 |guests = Gerald Mohr |writer = Bob Carroll, Jr., Madelyn Davis & Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "Sales Resistance" |next = "The Club Election" }}Inferiority Complex was the 53rd episode of I Love Lucy, also the 18th episode aired in Season 2 of the series. The episode, which was co-written by Bob Carroll, Jr., Madelyn Davis and Jess Oppenheimer and directed by William Asher, aired on CBS-TV on February 2, 1953. Synopsis Ricky and the Mertzes try to pull Lucy out of an emotional slump. A handsome psychiatrist might be the cure for Lucy's "inferiority complex." Gerald Mohr guest stars as "Dr. Molin" (aka "Chuck Stewart"). Plot summary Ricky announces that Lucy's been down in the dumps lately. Triplets were born the same night as Little Ricky, and now, another woman at the hospital just gave birth to twins. Only having had one baby, Lucy feels inadequate. This leads to reminiscing about the time Lucy really did develop an inferiority complex. After failing miserably at joke telling and finding out that nobody wants to be her partner for bridge, Lucy begins to develop the inferiority complex. Things only get worse for her self-esteem when she louses up Ricky's breakfast the following morning. Ricky starts getting really concerned about his wife's well-being, so he calls psychiatrist Dr. Henry Molin to help treat Lucy's misery. The psychiatrist tells Ricky to introduce him as an old friend named "Chuck Stewart," not as a doctor. "Chuck Stewart" begins heavily flirting with Lucy, and they end up dancing together. Ricky doesn't like how cozy the psychiatrist is being with his wife, but the psychiatrist keeps telling Ricky it's part of Lucy's treatment. Eventually, Ricky gets jealous and uncomfortable enough to tell Lucy who "Chuck Stewart" really is. Still, the "treatment" did show a way to snap Lucy out of her inferiority complex. Ricky and Ethel figure out that, when the psychiatrist lavished Lucy with attention, she felt much more sure of herself. So, Ricky, Ethel, and Fred coax Lucy into telling jokes again. Lucy hesitates, but once she begins telling her horrible jokes and sees the fake laughter of her husband and best friends, she starts cheering up. Then, it's suggested that they play bridge, and this makes Lucy remember how badly she does that. But this time, everybody pretends to fight over having her as a partner. Lucy is so pleased at the attention. She tells everyone not to fight over her as a bridge partner. They can "share" her. Lucy is so happy that she starts singing in the terrible way she does. But as part of the plan to beat the inferiority complex, the gang has to pretend she's good at that, too! Did You Know? Trivia *The character of Dr. Henry Molin was named after series editor Bud Molin, whose real name was Henry. *This episode ie second flash back episode since Lucy goes to the Hospital. *The title describes a psychological disorder where one has a feeling that one is inferior to others in some way. Goofs ;Miscellaneous During the final credits, the announcer makes a mistake and says "The part of Dr. Stewart was played by Gerald Mohn." Mohn played Dr. Henry Molin, who pretends to be Ricky's old friend Chuck Stewart. Soundtracks ;Soundtrack Credits *Theme From I Love Lucy (Instrumental) - Written by Eliot Daniel, performed by Wilbur Hatch and the Desi Arnaz Orchestra Cast (in Credits Order) Main Cast *Lucille Ball as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley as Fred Mertz Guest Starring *Gerald Mohr as Dr. Henry Morin More external links * Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes